dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Superman1610
Ultimate Superman Gallery Real Name:Clark Kent Current Alias: Superman Aliases: Kal-El, "Project: Man of Steel", Calvin Ellis Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: The United States Government (formerly) Relatives: Jor-El (father, deceased), Lara Lor-Van (mother, deceased), Jonathan Kent (adopted "father", deceased),and Martha Kent (adopted "mother", deceased) Universe: Earth-1610 Base Of Operations: New York City, New York Gender: Male Age: 22 Heigh:: 6'0'' Weight: 200 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Allies: Lana Lang (deceased),Lex Luthor(?) Marital Status: Single Occupation: Superhero, Adventurer Origin: From the planet Krypton. Creators: Jerry Siegel, and Joe Shuster History Humble Beginnings More than twenty years ago, a space ship crashed somewhere in middle America, nearly colliding by a passing elderly couple. The couple investigated the crashed ship, and found an infant child, unharmed and unphased by its travels from the stars. The elderly couple decided to take the child with them, and adopt him as their own...However, the government agency, known as S.W.O.R.D. (Sentient World Observation and Response Department), caught this new development, and soon, the elderly couple were quickly "dispatched", and the baby as well as the ship it arrived it, were collected into their custody. Studying both the child and the ship, S.W.O.R.D. realized what they found was not only a source of fantastic technology and knowledge, but found their own answer to their sister organization (S.H.I.E.L.D.) problem of creating a Super Soldier like the missing Captain America, as after many extensive tests, the infant was developing different abilities, such has impenetrable skin and strength, that only seemed to be getting stronger as the days went by. The organization then decided to raise the child on their own,they alone would carry the knowledge of the boy and his ship's existence, developing him into the ultimate American, with hopes of turning him into a weapon. And with that, the acquisition and re-development of an old Mid-western ghost town into a disguised, observation environment where the child would be raised in a normal if controlled background while observed by his "caretakers", retired Sergent Johnathan Kent and his wife Martha Kent. The "town" would be filled with various S.W.O.R.D agents, scientists, and trainers, as well as a few special cases, such as the children of some of these specialists, such as Lana Lang, plus a very special case as a gifted child genius Lex Luthor was attached to the project. The Simulated Town Environment was also made to carry and observe the crashed ship's technology, another project which would require a long term dedication to. The "town" was designated "Smallville", home to "Project : Man of Steel" And for many years, the experiment was successful in its training and conditioning of the child, who was named Clark Kent by "Ma and Pa" Kent. Despite their posts and obligations, both Jonathan and Martha had quickly fallen for the child, and raised him exactly like they would their own child. When Clark's powers began to develop rapidly in his adolescence, both Ma and Pa tried their best to instill in the frightened and confused Clark a good sense of right and wrong as well as a good appreciation to try to fit into society as a positive being using his talents for good. This was a decision on their part that not only countermanded their original orders (to train him as the ultimate weapon), but would prove to be the fatal mistake which would haunt them in the future. Keeping his "alien" nature "a secret", Clark began to experiment and try and master his growing powers, while trying to live a normal teenage life, befriending Lex Luthor and dating Lana Lang. However, this idyllic life would not last... Truth... After graduating from high school with high honors, Clark Kent was living the dream. Handsome, young, and firm control of his powers, he knew he had a bright future ahead of him...at least, thats what he hoped. And then he woke up one day to find himself...floating above his bed. Not only that, as the frightened eighteen year old would find, but his vision, long since blurred and hampered, requiring him to wear glasses, was perfect...too perfect. He fainted when he saw his mother and father at the breakfast table, seeing right through them. When he woke, he found himself barraged with so many noises, his hearing suddenly picking up every little noise...including the monitoring devices placed very carefully in every room of the house hold. When he found the device, and confronted his parents with this new evidence, the dismayed Kents told Clark everything. His true otherworldly nature, his original adopted parents, everything and everyone he knew was a lie. Despite his anger and distraught, Clark loved his parents and they loved him too, and they embraced...and it was at that moment that the government sprang in, having learned that the experiment was compromised and had to be salvaged before Clark had a chance to escape or strike. A protective Jonathan tried to order the task force which had burst into his home to stay away from his son...and to the horror of Martha and Clark, was mowed down by a barrage of gunfire, ending the life of the bravest man Clark had ever known, only to be followed by his weeping mother. All Clark felt was sorrow...and rage. The last thing that task force ever saw was the young man's eyes burning red as hellfire before being disintegrated in a burst of heat vision. There was only one thing he wanted now... ...Justice... The Smallville environment compromised, S.W.O.R.D. tried to salvage its losses, and began the liquidation processes immediately, as many of those same towns folk who'd been living peaceful lives while carrying on this charade, were mowed down by scores of Black Ops and "Cleaners", destroying any and all connections to this experiment. However, the lives of Lana Lang and Lex Luthor were saved by a furious Clark Kent, who swooped in before they could be wiped away clean like everyone else. While Lana wept, Lex promised Clark they would show him the whole truth, telling him of the alien ship he crash landed in. Clark followed Lex's instructions, and all three friends found themselves under their old high school, where the ship was kept for experimentation, which after twenty years, yielded utterly no results, because nothing seemed able to activate the ship! That is, until Clark pressed a hand upon it, then it seemed to surge with life, expanding open, surrounding all three as it spread through out the room, suddenly glimmering with crystalline structures...and a holographic image of a man who looked like Clark but older, aged by not only time but by stress and sorrow. It spoke in a language that only Clark could understand but couldn't understand why. The man called himself Jor-El, and that he was Clark's true father. He went on to tell Clark of Krypton, his heritage and real name, Kal-El, as well as its destruction. They could only save Kal-El, but there had been rumors that perhaps more were spare the death of their home. Clark was stunned by all this, but Jor-El plead with his son. Despite being a backwards and barbaric world, Clark must not hate them for their faults and evils. There was great potential for beauty and good for this "Human" race. Clark understood...but he wasn't sure what he could do. He wasn't normal. Jor-El understood this and had prepared a number of items into the capsule which would provide as much help to his son as could be packed. Several compartments opened, and Clark removed what seemed like a full body suit of a black material, which even with his great eyesight, Clark couldn't recognize. Upon its chest was a a metallic triangle, with ruby insets to form a metallic S in the middle, the family crest of the House of El. Lana tried to help as she removed a long cape-like coat from another compartments, also made of unknown fibers and materiel. Lex, however, removed a tube from the third and final compartment, instinctively tinkering it, curious about its contents. When Clark inquired about the tube with his father, he was assured that it contained one of his finest inventions, a techno-biological computer program that had served him faithfully for many years and would serve Kal-El as it had his father. However, before Jor-El could name the program, or warn of its release, Lex accidentally opened the capsule, and was blasted with its contents, a green like gas. Lex suddenly began to gasp and clutch at his throat, shaking and spasming. Clark rushed to his friend's aid, trying to help Lex breath. But Lex, gasping for breath, told Clark to leave him and go with Lana, and take the ship with them. Get as far away as you can Clark, was what his dying friend said, Clark hearing Lex's pulse slow down. Lex assured him he'd distract the agents down, but Clark needed to go now. Clark nodded, thanking his friend and promising he'd be back for him as soon as he knew Lana was safe. And with that, applying both his strength, speed, and gift of flight, both he and Lana (with the ship), were gone in the blink of an eye. Lana told Clark of a cabin her parents had in a cabin in the forests near Keystone City, which was where they both ended up in a matter of moments. With both Lana safe, and the ship hidden in the cabin, Clark raced back to the high school...only to watch in horror as it was destroyed in a horrifying explosion, hearing the quiet whisper of Lex calling out to him a second before. Falling to his knees, Clark watched as the last of his previous life burned away, tears rolling down his face as he not only lost his family and closest friend, but his innocence as well... ...and The American Way And for the next four years, Clark Kent, under the alias of Calvin Ellis, trying to lay low along with Lana Lang (now known as Emma Ellis), trying to avoid S.W.O.R.D. once they learned of both their survival and their recovery of the alien ship. However, over those four years, America, if not Earth itself, suffered through alien invasions, super powered terrorism, and the ever-looming threat of mutants. S.W.O.R.D. was far too busy trying to fight all these threats, that Project : Man of Steel was forgotten. Clark continued to hide his powers, despite how it pained him to see the world suffer when he could use his vast powers to save and protect it. But he had to think about Lana, who was all he had left of his old life. So, he eked out a normal life, going from job to job, making a living. But, even this came to a horrfying end...as Ultimatum changed everything. Clark was busy tinkering with his old space ship when the Ultimatum Wave occurred, causing a massive shift and agitations of the local fault lines, resulting in massive earthquakes and rock-slides of varying scales. He was only out of the cabin for a moment when he heard Lana's scream. She'd been driving out to town for groceries when the Wave hit, taking the road near the cliffs...and the rock-slides began. Clark was there in mere seconds but those seconds proved all too late...as he found Lana's car, buried beneath tons of rock, a trail of blood oozing from beneath the wreckage. The woman he loved was dead...but that wasn't the only torment Clark was put through. His hearing and vision allowed him to hear and see countless lives ended by the destruction wrought by the mutant known as Magneto...and Clark wept for every single one of them. It was then that Calvin Ellis died, and no longer would Clark Kent hide from a world dying by the hands of monsters and murderers. He returned to the cabin, collected both the space ship and the costume his father had prepared for him...and left for parts unknown... Man Of Tomorrow? What also occurred in the last four years was S.W.O.R.D dismantled and disbanded after the agency's failure to live up to its purpose to protect Earth from threats from aliens and "Space Gods". Most of its resources were absorbed in SHIELD, but a portion of its massive budget as well as hundreds of important documents and secret files were missing,including anything connected with a forgotten military operation known as Project : Man of Steel. These four years also saw the rise of a new multi-national corporation, called LexCorp, springing forth from almost out of nowhere, producing hundreds of advancements in various fields of technology, from military to domestic. Many of its products have become house hold names as the corporation continues to bloom and grow. It has also been known for many of its own efforts to help rebuild many cities destroyed by the Ultimatum Wave, creating many jobs and homes for those who lost them as well as creating a series of free health clinics and soup kitchens. All thanks to its founder and CEO, Lex Luthor... But the weirdest bit of news is that of reports all over the globe of a mysterious man, clad in a black, silver, and red costume, saving millions of lives from destruction by unpredictable and violent natural disasters (after effects of the Ultimatum Wave) as well as cutting a deep swath against crime and villainy, as many of those preying on the weak and suffering survivors of the Ultimatum Wave were quickly brought to justice, if in slightly to heavily damaged condition. There are critics questioning this man's identity and true agenda, thinking him to be some mutant, but there are millions who owe their lives to this mysterious "Superman". If he turns out to be their greatest hero, or their greatest nemesis, remains to be seen. But one thing is clear: He's here to stay. Powers Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman has manifested a wide range of metahuman abilities and is considered to be one of the most powerful metahumans alive. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to her body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superman's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength. Genius-Level Intellect: Superman has shown enhanced intelligence and computational abilities; His mind works sharply and with extreme speed. His analytical powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). Solar Energy Absorption: The cellular structure of a Kryptonian is similar to that of all humans. However, a certain chemical makeup in the ribosomes is capable of absorbing solar energy and storing it. Once the ribosomes achieve saturation levels of this radiation, they begin to re-radiate the energy in the form of a bioelectric forcefield. Each individual cell within the field's radius becomes reinforced in such a way that the cells are not only protected from external harm, but internal forces as well. Since the individual cells are wholly invulnerable, they are capable of operating at levels of efficiency that would destroy normal humanoid cells. These "super-cells" lend an enhancing effect to all bodily systems...muscular, metabolic, nervous, and so forth. The continual absorption of solar energy provides a constant power source for these enhanced systems. Thus, a Kryptonian is capable of incredible feats. Superhuman Strength: His physical strength is greatly magnified by the combination of his more-efficient muscular system and the enhancement of his skeletal system's structural integrity, but is primarily augmented by the sheer force of his solar force field. It is generally accepted that Clark is at least strong enough to lift a 100,000 tons. The conjectured upper limit of his physical strength is unknown. But continual exertion will deplete his solar energy, and greatly exceeding his normal lift will drain him more rapidly. Invulnerability: Naturally, the basic force field effect renders him invulnerable to large amounts of damage. He can withstand a 1-megaton nuclear explosion without ill effect, and has been able to tolerate the molten conditions in the Earth's core with only discomfort. A 40 Megaton nuclear explosion knocked her unconscious for over an hour. He could not, however, survive the conditions inside a star, but can safely approach to within several miles of Earth's sun, probably due to a feedback loop of solar energy powering her bioelectric field. Super Immunity: Due to the highly charged nature of his solar storage systems, his immune system deals with most normal poisons and diseases quickly and with no ill effect. Radiation and similar harmful energies are similarly neutralized. Superhuman Stamina: Superman's body stores and processes solar energy at a rapid rate and for a variety of effects, which are explained in his other powers. His storage capacity is sufficient to let him function at full capacity for up to 14 days depending on his physical condition and state of rest. While under a star of the right class (G-type dwarfs in the blue-white through yellow spectrum are ideal) and within a planetary atmosphere, she replenishes energy at a constant rate. If forced to expend large amounts of energy over a relatively short time, or to maintain constant exertion over longer periods of time, she tires and his power begins to diminish. Constant exertion will revert him to normal humanoid levels after 14 days without rest.The power recovers at the rate of normal rest, and a full recharge can be accomplished with two days of no more than moderate, normal-level exertion. A process of solar recharge is also known, but requires massive amounts of fusion energy of solar/light-based superpowers. Flight: Clark is able through an act of conscious will attain independent flight. The precise mechanism of his ability is unknown. It is suggested to be biological in nature as Clark cannot achieve flight when poisoned with Kryptonite or maintain the effect while being so effected. What is known is that when Clark is super-charged with solar-energy, he can generate a powerful personal energy field that interrupts locale gravity, allowing him to fly. When in flight, he's fully suspended by this energy, almost completely repelling earth's gravimetric influence over her. He becomes his own center of gravity, and no longer has to physically leverage against the gravity of whatever planetary body he's on, or any object. Superhuman Speed: Similarly, Superman's enhanced metabolic rate, muscular speed, and nervous system grant her incredible speed. His Kryptonian structure and the solar energy paths that course along his neurophysical structure allow him to react at many times normal human speed. While not as fast as the Flash, Superman is fast enough to run/move at speeds of in excess of Mach 10 (2 miles a second) and near light-speeds in space. He can read a complete encyclopedia set in seconds, wash a sink full of dishes in the blink of an eye, or run from New York to Paris in a matter of minutes. He can move faster than the human eye can perceive if necessary, but this requires extra effort. His reflexes are quick enough to allow him to dodge incoming automatic laser fire. Superman's perceptions are similarly rapid, allowing him to see individual bullets fired from high-speed automatic weaponry in flight and outrace them easily. Moving at extreme speeds for extended periods of time rapidly drains his solar reserves. In a full drained state, his reflexes are only sufficient enough to dodge semi-automatic projectile weapons and read the encyclopedia set in under 10 minutes. Clark is able to attain great speeds while in flight being obviously supersonic. However his top flight speeds are unknown as he is not able to attain escape velocity on his own. Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from her eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. The maximum temperature of his heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. Superman has the ability to expel stored (solar/electromagnetic) internal energy in the form of focused beams of radiation from her eyes. He emits light along various frequencies in high energy bursts that flash-melts materials in seconds, weaken structural integrity over a smaller area, such as melting the barrel of a gun but leaving the handle untouched. Superman can control his heat vision and direct it wherever he wants to with his eyes. In actuality, Superman could not emit the beams directly from his eyes. The energy is actually built up on the surface of the bio-energetic field surrounding her body and emitted from there. This allows his body to be protected from the energy and absorbing stray electromagnetic energy back into his body. Superman's energy reclamation aura is so efficient that any radiation, even those emitted from him, once in the environment are able to be reabsorbed. The heat beams are psionically controlled and that control is reflexive, so he can shut it off without accidentally damaging anything that he does not want to. He can emit the radiation visibly or invisibly at lower settings. His energy has a high visibility profile if emitted at higher levels. Total Recall: Superman's Kryptonian physiology allow him near-perfect recall of events he pays specific attention to or that have emotional significance or are particularly striking. Super Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. His range of hearing extends from the subsonic through to the point where signal modulation in broadcast communications can be sensed and demodulated into "sounds". The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency she can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz).needed He has shown enough control to block out nearby sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. Superman was able to detect disturbances in the frequency the human brain operates. Super Breath: can breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Also able to create hurricane force winds by blowing. He is able to hold his breath for a maximum of 2 hours. Freeze Breath: The ability to chill his breath in order to freeze a target. Voice Throwing: He can modulate his voice to transmit on radio or microwave/radar frequencies, and can expel a minute amount of air in space at a warm enough temperature and speed to carry sub-vocalized sound directly to one or more targets. Super Vision: The enhanced structure of Superman's sensory organs combined with the increased capacity of his nervous system provides for the greatly enhanced senses. His visual reception range covers the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum. Superman can change the spectrum he perceives at any given time, by changing the chemical receptors in the rods and cones of his retinas. He can adjust his photovoltaic detection as an act of will to sense longer wavelengths down to the infrared, and higher energy light, up to X-ray and gamma radiation. Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. Microscopic Vision: Superman can use the gravitational fields generated by the muscles in his eyes to produce a gravity lens, allowing him to focus far beyond the range of the human eye. Combined with Superman's sensitivity to light, he can magnify an image a virtually countless number of times. X-Ray Vision: Superman can see through solids objects by using a combination of these telescopic and microscopic visual abilities to see through the atomic structure of an object and focus past it, as a camera focuses beyond the dust on a lens. Certain dense materials, notably lead, obstruct this ability. Roleplaying Statistics NAME: Clark Kent CHARACTER INFO: AGE: 22 STRENGTHS: Kryptonian physiology, computers, engineering, piloting, technology in general. WEAKNESSES: Superman is vulnerable to Krytonite, powers are based on solar radiation from Earth's yellow sun. Should he be deprived of this radiation for an extended period, he will loose all her powers. Vulnerable to Magic and Psionics. Can not see through Lead. __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Unearthly 100 AGILITY: Monstrous 75 ENDURANCE: Unearthly 100 REASON: Excellent 20 INTUITION: Excellent 20 PSYCHE: Amazing 50 SPEED: Unearthly 10 POPULARITY: Excellent 20 ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 2x100 Unearthly PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 25x10 Unearthly + ENERGY ATTACK: 1x100 Amazing ENERGY DEFENSE: 1x100 Amazing, 1x12 Remarkable (Magic), 1x12 Remarkable (psychic) PSYCHIC ATTACK: NONE PSYCHIC DEFENSE: NONE ______________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Super Strength: Speaks for itself. Flight: Speaks for itself. Invulnerability: Can withstand extreme temperatures, the vacuum of space, corrosives, radiation, poisons, and physical and energy attacks. Super Speed: On land, only marginally slower than the Flash. Enhanced Hearing: Can hear everything from miles away. He has learned to filter what he hears so he does not become overwhelmed. Enhanced Eyesight: Possesses Telescopic, microscopic, and x-ray vision. Eidetic Memory: Possesses a photographic memory only when he focuses upon committing something to memory. LIMITATIONS: Vulnerable to Kryptonite: Superman is vulnerable to the several different forms of Kryptonite. Vulnerable to Magic: Against attacks of a Magical nature, Superman's defensive stats are reduced to Pr (ie. Endurance, Invulnerability, etc.). She cannot use his powers or abilities to affect constructs of a Magical nature (he couldn't smash down a magical wall, or break enchanted chains with his strength). __________________ WEAPONS Heat Vision: Can emit highly concentrated beams of heat from his eyes. Arctic Breath:In addition to his gale-force breath, Superman can also freeze the moisture in the air when he focuses.